Though many reports are available on molecular self-assembly, self-assembly of components of an observable size (macroscale self-assembly) is not well studied. There is a report of macroscale self-assembly that involves, for example, magnetic interaction, electrical interaction, hydrophilic-lipophilic balance, and capillary (Non-Patent Literature 1). However, there is hardly any report of self-assembly of macroscale materials based on molecular recognition.